Rainy Saturday
by frenchjulie
Summary: Jughead is stuck inside on a rainy Saturday. A Bubbly Blonde soon comes to take his mind off the boredom.


Jughead stared glumly out of the front window, his head resting in his hand as the rain poured down outside. It was only one in the afternoon, but the sky was so overcast it looked closer to evening time. Jughead had been staying with his best friend, Archie Andrews, but this weekend, Archie and his father were out of town, visiting Archie's mother in Chicago. Jughead had been looking forward to having the house to himself, but the torrential downpour had soured his mood.

The lightning outside periodically lit up the living room, which Jughead had to admit, if nothing else, the lightning was at least something to look at. Suddenly, a flash of yellow caught his eye. He leaned closer to the window, his nose almost touching the glass. Betty was running in the rain towards Archie's house.

The rain obscured his view, but he could see she was running as fast as she could to try and avoid the rain. His heart began to hammer in his chest. Jughead had known for several weeks now that he liked Betty… a lot.

As soon as they surfaced, Jughead tried to push the romantic thoughts out of his head. He knew Betty liked Archie and while Archie insisted he had no romantic feelings toward Betty, Jughead was sure one day Archie would wake up out of his blind stupor and realize he had liked Betty all along. A quick knock on the door broke Jughead's reverie. He scrambled to answer the door, realizing Betty was surely outside getting drenched in the rain.

He unlocked and opened the door as quickly as he could. Betty pushed her way through as soon as the door unlatched, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as possible.

"Hi Juggy!"

"Hey, Betty… What are you doing out in this rain?"

"Archie told me you were home alone today, with the downpour, I figured you must be stuck inside bored," Betty replied chirpishly.

"It's true, I was. Come in, do you want something to eat or drink?"

Betty followed Jughead to the kitchen. Jughead flicked on the overhead light. The hallway had been too dark for Jughead to get a clear look at Betty, but now he could see her well, and he could see more of her than he had planned for. Betty was wearing a white blouse and pink skirt. The rain had completely soaked her and, Jughead realized, had made her top completely translucent. Jughead could clearly make out the shape of her breasts along with the pink of her nipples. He stuttered over his words as he realized he had been staring at her chest for a half second too long.

"D-did you want something to drink?" Jughead asked again, lamely, forcing himself to look at Betty's face rather than her exposed breasts.

"I think I've had enough water for today," Betty laughed, "Could I get a towel though?"

"Ya of course!" Jughead responded quickly. _What an idiot,_ he thought to himself, _of course you were supposed to get her a towel as soon as she came in soaking wet._

Jughead bounded up the stairs, grabbing a clean towel from the linen closet and rushing back downstairs.

"Thanks!" Betty took the towel happily and used it to begin drying her hair and body.

"Do you want some dry clothes?"

"I should be ok," Betty replied. "It's not as bad as it seems. With this storm outside, I was thinking it would be the perfect day to have a horror movie marathon! What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me."

Jughead led the way to the living room. Betty plopped down on the couch, looking perfectly at home in Archie's living room. Jughead picked out a few scary movies from Archie's collection and popped one in the player, then sat down next to Betty.

The movie's ominous music began to play, however Jughead was only half watching as his eyes seemed to have a will of their own. Jughead continuously found himself sneaking peeks at Betty out of the corner of his eye. She looked beautiful, with her hair down loose, beginning to dry and curl. He could still clearly see her breasts and they were even more pronounced now that Betty's breathing was faster thanks to the movie.

Jughead was just realizing he had let his eyes linger too long when he saw Betty was not watching the movie but was looking at him instead. He had frozen and Betty followed his gaze down to her exposed chest. She flushed. Jughead was mortified! He felt like a creep for staring at her and his mind began to race with what he should do now. Betty clearly realized that Jughead had been staring at her breasts. Betty spoke first, breaking the tension, "I love this movie, good choice Juggy."

Jughead let out an exhale. He was sure Betty knew exactly what he had been thinking and had, mercifully, let him off the hook. He turned his attention back to the movie and tried with all his might to focus on the plot.

He was able to focus on the movie, though still very aware of how close Betty was sitting to him. A jump scare caught Betty by surprise and she let out a frightened squeak. Instantly both Jughead and Betty began to laugh at the sound she had made. As their laughter died away, Betty's eyed locked with Jughead. She leaned forward. Jughead's heart was hammering again; his instinct told him he had better kiss her before the moment passed. Jughead leaned in as well, hesitant, waiting to see if she would pull away. When she did not, Jughead moved in swiftly, kissing Betty passionately.

As they kissed, fireworks exploded in Jughead's brain. Before he knew it, Betty was stretched out on the couch, with Jughead lying on top of her. They continued to kiss, Jughead slowly working his hands up Betty's waist. Betty began breathing heavily, kissing him back hard and lustfully. She hooked a leg around Jughead's waist and in the process upset their balance, capitulating them off the couch. Betty landed on top of Jughead. They continued kissing, laughing in between kisses at their fall. Betty straddled Jughead as he moved to a seated position. He returned his hands to her waist, going higher and higher until they were skimming the undersides of her breasts. Jughead hesitated a moment, and then continued his upward climb, fully cupping her breast now, he kneaded her and ran his thumb across her nipple. Betty let out a little whimper. Jughead, already aroused, felt himself become harder than he ever thought possible at the noise. He kissed Betty, sucking on her lower lip. He moved his hands underneath her shirt and back to her beautiful tits. Betty whimpered again and ground her hips into his crotch. He knew she must be able to feel his erection, and he badly wanted her to take the full length of his penis in her hands.

Jughead's mouth went temporarily dry as Betty's hands moved to the buttons of her shirt. She began unbuttoning her blouse, still not breaking her kiss with Jughead. She quickly reached the bottom of the blouse and pulled the shirt from her shoulders. It was the first time Jughead had stopped kissing Betty since they started, but the sheer sight of Betty Cooper's bare breasts required Jughead to pause and marvel. Betty's breasts were full and shapely, with perfect pink nipples. Jughead leaned in, kissing Betty's neck and down to her tits, taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. Betty let out a gasp as Jughead sucked on her.

Jughead gently laid Betty down, positioning himself on top of her. As he continued to suck on her nipple, his hand moved up Betty's thigh. All sense of propriety was completely gone from Jughead's mind now. He wanted Betty Cooper naked. He wanted to make her moan and he wanted to be inside of her. His hand continued up Betty's smooth thigh, until he could feel the heat coming from her private part. Jughead's hand slowly came to rest at the spot between Betty's legs. Her panties were soaked. Jughead let out his own little moan now, "Oh my god Bets, you are so wet." He saw Betty flush slightly at his words. His penis was throbbing now. He absolutely fucking loved how wet he had made Betty. His began to move his thumb in little circles over her panties where he guessed her clit was. Betty began breathing even more heavily and began to grind against his hand. He let his thumb maneuver underneath her panties. Betty was warm, and above all, wet. Her clit was soft and aroused from his attention. Jughead slid both hands underneath Betty's skirt, pulling her panties off in one fluid motion. He immediately moved his hand back to her vagina, this time inserting a finger. Betty let out a whimper and arched her back. Jughead moved his finger in and out, picking up speed as Betty continued to writhe beneath him.

Jughead moved his hand back out, to the waistline of Betty's skirt, pulling it off of her. Betty was now completely naked and Jughead took a moment just to look at her. It must have dawned on Betty that she was completely nude, while Jughead was still completely clothed, as her hands went to the hem of his shirt in an effort to pull it off. Jughead stopped her. He wanted to keep the focus on her pleasure alone for a little while longer. Jughead locked eyes with Betty as he moved his body between her legs. Jughead had never eaten a girl out before. Hell, he had never seen a live naked girl before this moment, but he wanted nothing more than to see what Betty tasted like. He kissed down her stomach. He felt Betty tense as his tongue neared her wet pussy. He gave a slow lick to her clit, tasting her. Betty let out a loud moan. Jughead began licking and sucking her clit, faster until Betty's body was practically shaking. He would have happily continued, had Betty not stopped him.

"Jughead, I want you right now."

Jughead didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his shirt over his head and began to unbutton his pants. Betty moved her hands to help him, tugging down his jeans a little clumsily. They paused only for a moment as Jughead ran to Archie's bedroom, coming back to the living room a moment later with a condom. Jughead kneeled back down, Betty tugging at the waistline of his boxers as soon as she could reach them. Jughead's erection sprang loose. It was now Jughead's turn to feel a moment of embarrassment. No girl had ever seen his penis before, but he did not dwell on thought for long, as he felt Betty guiding the condom onto his member.

Jughead positioned himself over Betty, making eye contact with her to make sure it was ok before he entered her. She gave a quick nod, and Jughead moved his penis to her entrance. Jughead slipped inside. _Oh my god, she is so tight,_ Jughead thought to himself. Jughead moved steadily in and out. He couldn't focus solely on how good her vagina felt or he knew he would cum in mere seconds. Jughead instead focused on Betty's breathing. After a while, it became faster and more labored. Jughead watched as Betty's face became more and more flushed. Although he had never done this before, Jughead felt sure that Betty was about to cum. He picked up his speed slightly, realizing that despite his best efforts, he would only be able to hang on for a few more minutes. Jughead thrust deeper and deeper into Betty, as she began to moan regularly, saying "Yes, Yes, Yes!." Just as Jughead was sure he would not be able to hold on a second longer, Betty's body began to shudder and he felt the walls of her vagina clench around his penis more tightly than ever. Heat and wetness spread over Jughead's member as he too succumbed, moaning deeply into Betty's hair as he did so.

Jughead rolled off, lying next to Betty, his head still buried in her hair. She turned to her side as well, "That was amazing," she whispered. Betty and Jughead both let out a little laugh and smiled at eachother. Jughead was exhausted, but he could not wait to do that again.


End file.
